(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fruit and vegetable processor, and in particular, to an improved structure of a fruit and vegetable processor which can process or crush fruit or vegetables, and which has a smaller external diameter for vegetables in strips.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, it is very common that fruit and vegetables are crushed into juice for drinking. In view of various types of vegetables and fruit, those with a hard texture require longer processing time or a larger crushing force in order to extract juice from the fruit and vegetable. FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional fruit and vegetable processor 1 comprising a pushing element 11, a top cover 12, a disc blade 13, a machine body 14 and a residue container 15. The pushing element 11 is a cylindrical body having a larger end head, and having a long slot 111 at one side. The lower side end of the long slot 111 has a conic-shaped opening and the top cover 12 is a circular base body 121 having a feeding cylinder 122. The internal diameter of the feeding cylinder 122 is equivalent to that of the cylinder body of the pushing element 11. The inner wall of the feeding cylinder 122 is an engaging body 123 having a protruded bottom end. The engaging body 123 is corresponding to the long slot 11 of the pushing element 11 so that the pushing element 11 is extended into the feeding cylinder 122, the engaging body 123 is engaged at the long slot 11 and the pushing element 11 will not rotate. One side of the base body 121 is extended to form a side cover 124, and the two corresponding sides of the base body 121 are provided with a positioning plate 125. The positioning plate 125 is provided with a depressed engaging slot 126. Further, the disc blade 13 is a conic disc body and the bottom side face is provided with a flat blade 131. The circumferential edge of the flat blade 131 is provided with a plurality of toothed blade 132, and the circumferential edge is a filter 133.
In addition, the machine body 14 has a base seat 141 having a motor (not shown) within the interior of the base seat 141. The top portion of the base seat 141 is a holding seat 142 having a shaft seat 143 at the center driven by the motor. One side of the holding seat 142 has a residue outlet 144 and the other side is provided with a guiding tube 145. At the same time, the center of the base seat 141 is pivotally mounted with a positioning fastener 146 which can swing freely. A residue container 15 is engaged at the side of the residue outlet 144 of the machine body 14.
In combination, the disc blade 13 is engaged at the shaft seat 143 of the machine body 14 for positioning. The top cover 12 is mounted on the holding seat 142 of the machine body 14 and the positioning fastener 146 is rotated upward so that the fastener is positioned at the engaging hole 126 of the positioning plate 125, and the top cover 12 is then positioned. In application, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the motor is switched on to operate and the shaft seat 143 drives the disc blade 13 to rotate simultaneously. Next, if vegetables and fruit 2 are placed into the feeding cylinder 122, and the pushing component 11 is inserted to press the vegetables and fruit 2, so that the fruit and vegetables will not move freely and the toothed blade 132 at the base of the disc blade 13 to crush the vegetable and fruit 2 into juice, and the filter 132 is used for filtering the juice, so that the purified juice flows down from the guiding tube 145. The bottom of the guiding tube 145 is a container to collect the juice and the residue is thrown to the residing container 15.
The drawbacks of the conventional device are that small sized vegetables and fruit cannot be positioned by the pushing component 11 which affect the efficiency of crushing. If a larger top cover 12 is required, a larger machine has to be used and therefore, the cost of production is increased. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fruit and vegetable processor, which mitigates the above drawbacks.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vegetable and fruit processor, wherein the feeding cylinder above the top cover has a feeding tube, and the feeding tube has a smaller hole diameter and the middle of one side is protruded so that smaller sized vegetables or fruit strips are placed in the processor, it provides a positioning effect so that the vegetable and fruit in strips will not rotate simultaneously with the blade in the course of cutting.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fruit and vegetable processor, wherein bottom side of the circular body of the side end of the feeding tube is extended to form an engaging block and the internal wall of the upper side end of the feeding cylinder is provided with a corresponding engaging slot.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.